The Minecraft Elementals
by animeminecrafterotaku
Summary: BajanCanadian is in here! The last elementals in Minecraftia are all siblings. They have to keep it a secret or else the humans will kill them. They are also supposed to master their element.What if Mitch suddenly come to visit the family with his friends following him. What will happen if they found out?And they are thinking 'who the hell is he visiting without them'
1. OCs

Hi, guys this is a new story of mine. I'm going to be one of Mitch's sisters.

OCs

ME! I'm Alaina and I'm the water element... also Mitch's younger sis... We're frenemies... mostly friends.

I have dark brown eyes, long straight dark brown hair, and I have tan skin. My regular clothes when I'm not swimming are skinny jeans, a sleeveless shirt, a grey bandana around my neck, and sandals. My swimwear is a wet suit, basically. So I am the opposite of Mitch.. not that I'm complaining. I of course love the water and live near the beach. Mitch.. I think lives in the dessert but, he come to visit from time to time. I'm really shy and hostile when I first meet someone but,after I get used to there company I'm really fun and passive. I love to sing, swim, and someone eats fish i start to get ticked and say why the shouldn't eat seafood. Oh yeah, when I get mad... I'm pissed and storms out of sight or else people get splashed by me. Oh and Mitch is the fire element. He does get me annoyed from time to time but, he's my bro... we gotta work together 'cause we're one of the last elementals in Minecraft. (A/N: This is in Minecraftia but, with human bodies.)

**Name:Samantha(Sam)**

**Age: 20**

**Hair: mid length brown with midnight black and gold highlights  
Eyes: green  
Outfit: dark wash flare jeans, light brown leather jacket, white V-neck T-shirt, blue and white plaid sweater, short light brown boots  
Personality: quiet, book smart, clever, can be sarcastic if an opportunity arises, will do anything to do the right thing even if means changing over to the evil side  
Past: Sam is the sister of Alaina and Mitch. She hangs out with Mitch more than her sister due to the fact that she overall likes him better.  
Likes: morality  
Dislikes: She conflicts her emotions from the Nether to the Aether because both sides have their disadvantages.  
Best weapon: iron dagger  
Abilities: telekinesis/can move things with her mind, sometimes gets visions of important things to come  
Habits: tends to get hurt emotionally and physically often, sacrifices herself for friends, cannot be in a emotional relationship for a long time due to the value of her visions  
Element: air (explains her telekinetic powers)**

**Name: Kai  
Element: Earth  
Personality: She's extremely bipolar, so her mood changes often.  
Clothes: A light shirt that ha multiple shades of green, brown leggings with dark green shorts over them. (That outfit is for special occasions) CAUSUAL WEAR!:D : Camouflage shirt with khakis, has many pockets for different herbs. She also has two hats. One camouflage beanie, and a dark brown baseball hat that she wears backwards. (Y'know, with the visor part pointing away from the back of her head.)  
Weapon: She doesn't trust herself with weapons AROUND PEOPLE, but she does use a sturdy bow with arrows, and if it comes to hand-to-hand combat, she uses an meets sword she crafted. (WARNING, NO ONE CAN BE SAFE WHEN SHE'S MAD)  
Likes: Nature, mobs (all kinds)  
Dislikes: Anything that destroys nature  
Pet: DUDE, SHE LIKES ALL CREATURES, BUT SHE HAS AN OCELOT AND CHICKEN FOLLOWING HER FOR NO REASON.  
Pairing: Do what you want, but if her heart breaks, so will the person who made it break. :D  
Powers: She can raise anything from dead if it died from nature (mobs, starvation, thirst), raises natural blocks with a swift movement from her hand, speaks all mos languages, knows when there is a slight difference in the world, can see and hear great, can shift into a cat (it's a brown and white tabby she-cat) great with herbs, and she can jump great nights and distances.  
Quirks: Bipolar, likes weapons, and prefers to travel by trees.**

**A/N: Stay awesome. Adios.**


	2. Chapter 1

Random song:It's Raining Men

Mitch's POV

Uh-oh... If I don't visit my sisters soon they'll kick my ass.(literally) I'll go at night when everyone is asleep. If I don't start to practice my element more' I'll have to do double the training. Alaina is to strict but, she's my sis and surprisingly my **younger** one. She's seems like the oldest ever though she is the second to youngest. How will I explain that I moved to the Sky Army Base because I burned down my house in the desert training. Yeah... Well, at least I'm not homeless. Sam will glomp me for sure. Kai... I'm not exactly sure how she'll react... I'm pretty sure that Alaina will be surfing and if I distract her and she falls... She will beat me up. All the siblings meet up at Alaina's place at least 3 weeks a year to train. Her house if the most reliable since she of course has water, earth, and air. She also made a decant sized lava pit and fire place there for me. If that house gets found out, or she is handling too many problems over there we meet up at Sam's place. Since Kai is a nomad she travels too often for us to keep a steady eye on her. The Sky Army is full of hunters who will gladly kill us if they found out we were elementals. I will explain more in a different chapter.(**Mitch you broke the fourth wall. That's unawesome.*shakes head disapprovingly*) **Well, it's already 9 pm. Gotta do what I gotta do. That's pretending to be asleep so that I don't get my ass whooped by my sister.

~Later~

It's already 11. I'm sure they are asleep.(or so he thinks)He got his backpack, food, and clothes. He then left.

Quentin's POV

I heard the door open and close. I got up and saw that it was Mitch. WAIT.. WHY DOES HE HAVE A BACKPACK?! I woke up Sky and told him. He said to wake up Jason(TrueMU) then, we left.

Sky's POV

I'm not sure if we can trust Mitch anymore. He could've just told us he has to go somewhere. This better be important Mitch. Now, thinking back, I think I should've woken up the fluffy to.

~when Mitch finally got to his sister's house~

Quentin's POV(Sorry for not explaining. It's HuskyMudkip.)

When he got there he yelled at someone towards the ocean. There, I saw a hot girl fall off the surf board.

"Damn it Bro! Couldn't you just wait!" she exclaimed. Wait, since when did Mitch have a sister. A hot one at that.

"I don't have that much patience, Alaina," he said while shrugging. Alaina sounds like a precious name for a precious girl.

"What ever, the key is under the mat," Alaina said while going back to the beach.

"Thanks, Sis!" he said. She didn't answer back. I think she is either too far or too pissed to answer back.

Jason's POV

As he opening the door, two more girls stepped out in swimsuits. One was striped with blue and white. The other was multi-colored. I couldn't take my eyes off the one that had black hair. She was breath taking.(Ironic. The air element breath taking.) When she saw Mitch in Front of her she squealed and glomped him. I could tell he couldn't breath.(Again.. Ironic.) I was so jealous of Mitch at that moment.

"Hey, Samantha." he said out of breath. That was his sister, too?! Samantha is a sweet name for a sweet girl.

Adam's (not Seananners) POV

The girl in the multi colored swimsuit was so hot. She's so cute.

"Hey, Bro!" She said.

"Hey, Sis!" He said a little nervous for some reason. How many sisters does he have?!

"Hey.. Guys wanna have a picnic on the beach tonight?"Alaina asked. What happened to her mood towards her brother earlier.

"OKAY!" the raven haired girl exclaimed.

"Ok, Kai, what do you want to eat,"she said. Kai sounds like a triumphant name for a strong woman.

"Mushroom soup please!" she said.

"Ok.. Um, guys I hear something from the bushes," Samantha said. 'Oh crap.'

~End of Chapter~

**A/N: Okay guys, the compliments are based on what the name means. I'm serious. Anyways, cliff hanger time! Stay awesome. Adios!**


	3. Chapter 2

Random song:Paradichlorobenzene English (if you guys try to find these songs then review if you like them or not)

Samantha's POV

As I walked to the bush, I heard them telling each other shut up. I chuckled slightly. When I saw the one with an astronaut suit on, I blushed slightly. I then remembered Alaina is very observative so she teased me about it. I hit her in the back of the head and told her to shut up. When she saw the mudkip, she stopped laughing and blushed. Now it's my turn to laugh. Once she got to the bush she bent over, looked at them, and smiled shyly. That girl is too shy for her own good. I whispered to her to ask them what they're doing here. She ended up shaking her head, no, wildly. I somehow got her to ask after a few minutes.

"What the hell are you guys doing on my property?" She asked.

"I told you to ask, not scare the shit outta them," I lectured her. She just shrugged.

"Um... Is Mitchell Hughes here?" The one with the glasses asked. Alaina nodded, and told them to follow.

"MITCHELL HUGHES, YOU'RE FRIENDS ARE HERE!" She yelled across the beach.

Mitch walked over here and jokingly said,"Okay Mom." Alaina shrugged again and went to get her surf board.

Mitch's POV

"Guys,... What are you doing here," I asked, a little ticked off since I'm definitely going to get chased by Alaina later.

"To, umm, find out where you were going," Quentin/Husky Mudkips said.

"Do you guys want to stay or what?" I asked bluntly.

"Can we?" They all asked.

"SIS, ALAINA, CAN THEY STAY OVER!?" I asked/yelled.

"SURE!" Alaina yelled from where the towels are.

"You heard her, follow me," I said. I showed them the extra two rooms. (how they look is up to you.)

"Here's some swim trunks put the on," I told him. It's a beach house after all. And besides, even if I'm the fire element doesn't necessarily mean I hate water. Once they came out, I caught all my sisters looking at them. The one I some how noticed is Alaina staring at Quentin. I laughed when she fell off the wave and lost concentration.

~End of Chapter~

**A/N:What's up guys! If I don't have your OC in here, I must've chosen one that was PMd to me. Stay awesome! Au revoir!**


	4. Chapter 3

Random Song: When First Love Ends (english subs or english dub if you don't understand japanese)

Quentin's POV

Whoa! I just noticed Alaina is checking me out. The next thing I knew was that Alaina is asking to have a surfing contest.

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"Hey Sam,.. Wanna bet who will win?" I heard Kai say.

"Um.., 20 iron on the mudkip," Samantha, I believe, said.

"10 iron on Alaina," Kai said, laughing.

"You guys betting? Well, I think Quentin should win,... Alaina is a little obnoxious when it comes to water," Mitch said, matter-of-factly.

"OH YEAH, QUENTIN! THE SURF BOARDS ARE OVER THERE!" She yelled, pointing to a random spot on the beach. Once i got on the board, I was surprised when I saw Alaina with such a concentrated face. I thought she was one of those laid-back surfers. When I saw her rising, I also stood up. I was so confused when I saw a huge fudging wave. I didn't think we could ride such a bohemoth. I saw her glaring at the wave as if she is trying to control it. If she was, well, when I joined the Sky Army, I was trained to kill any elemental... Especially a water bender, since I can control water, also. I heard that they were either extinct, or went into isolation. I remember when I was five, (A/N: Sorry,.. they are already on the wave:P) I saw a bender, she was training. She moved so elegantly until... three soldiers were looking at what I was looking at. When she turned around, her face that was once relaxed and concentrated, is now full of fear and is making a shield of water around her. That is when they shot at her. Her water barrier is now breaking down. They told me to go back home, where it is safe. I saw fire, air, and some cobble stone being flung at them. They also told me to run before they did that. I saw someone in a checkered hoodie carrying her while they were running. I swear I saw a blood path being set while he was running. When I finally stopped thinking about that, I noticed Alaina was sleeping on the towels. I decide to fall and when I got to the shore, Mitch and the girls were congratulating me. I went over to where Alaina is sleeping. When I got closer I heard her snoring. I chuckled and went back to talk to the guys.

"Hey! What's the big deal about beating your sister?" I asked Mitch.

"Well, basically no one can beat her other than you,... I guess," He said after thinking.

"Oh, okay!" I said chuckling a bit.

~End Of Chapter~

**A/N: Hey guys! I may or may not put in Merome. I'll put a poll on my profile so check it out. Oh yeah, on my only other fanfic, I'm working on a Halloween one. I can't put one in here... since, well.. it doesn't make sense. If you guys watch SkyDoesMinecraft, Deadlox, Dartron, or AntVenom, watch the Halloween Cops and Robbers. Well, Since I keep rambling, stay awesome,and... Adios! So many periods and exclamations. *sigh***


End file.
